Night's Cloak
by Werefaerie120
Summary: Nightpaw accidentally stars a war between Eagleclan, Owlclan, and her own clan, Sparrowclan. Will she right her wrongs, or follow mysterious loner Eli's advice and shed innocent blood? Who knows! Review peoples! U guys all are awesome! 8D
1. Chapter 1

In a tall mountain, there lived three clans. One of them was Eagleclan, one of them was Owlclan, and one of them was Sparrowclan. They all lived in caves on certain heights. Eagleclan was the strong, powerful clan. They were meant for hunting and fighting, strong and bulky. They lived at the peak of the mountain, got a lot of rain and snow, and lived peacefully with their leader, Ravenstar, a jet black battle veteran.

Owlclan was the sleek, strategic clan. They lived halfway down the mountain, and they were built for sneaking and if they were Twolegs, detectives. They all were absolutely happy to follow their stunning leader, but nobody knew her name. She never told anybody. They just called her Star, since she was the leader. .

Sparrowclan lived half in the mountains, half in a bunch of willow trees. A small brook trickled through their willow tree territory. They were tiny little cats usually, with a useful ability of being able to jump. Not jumping like Skyclan, the clan of their fairy tales, but hopping. This was extremely useful for hunting, seeing as they hunted birds, squirrels, and chipmunks. They followed their leader, Cricketstar, who was an optimist and had come from far away, on the other side of their mountain.

These clans were very united against intruders, but very territorial with eachother. There was once a war in which they all were against each other. This is the tale, or should I say, tail….

First off I will give you a list of the first clan we experience, Sparrowclan.

LEADER: Cricketstar-a golden tabby she cat with a fluffy tail and bright blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Fawnpaw- Fluffy, light brown she can with barely visible white flecks and pale blue eyes.

DEPUTY: Winterleaf-a blizzard white tom with green eyes and a caring heart

MEDICINE CAT: Lilyfire- pale ginger tabby she cat with dark blue eyes, when her fur is in the sun it almost looks pink

APPRENTICE: Icepaw-the daughter of Winterleaf, who shares his looks and personality.

APPRENTICES

Nightpaw- A sleek black she-cat with blue-violet eyes. She glows like a StarClan cat under the moon light and her fur goes from black to silver-blue.

Shadepaw- Black-gray she cat with stunning orange eyes

Adderpaw-a black-brown she cat with white paws and ears.

Berrypaw- a pale brown tom with yellow eyes

Flowerpaw-a ginger and white she cat with soft amber eyes

Fawnpaw-Fluffy, light brown she cat with barely visible white flecks and pale blue eyes.

Juniper- a ginger she cat with stern amber eyes. She has no suffix because she didn't want it and never answered to it. Everybody just called her Juniper after a while.

WARRIORS

Rabbitclaw- a brown tom that is very fast and small.

APPRENTICE: Adderpaw

Sparrowfrost-a reddish brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes.

APPRENTICE: Nightpaw

Skyfeather-a pale silver she cat with pale blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Berrypaw

Sunpetal- a blonde-ish she cat with a caring nature and green eyes.

APPRENTICE: Flowerpaw

Stickfoot-a brown tom with a ferocious nature.

APPRENTICE: Shadepaw

APPRENTICES ARE ALMOST READY TO BECOME WARRIORS.

QUEENS

Sunpetal-mentioned before. Two healthy kits, Blackkit, a black she cat with yellow eyes and Riverkit, a gray and white patched she cat. They are both almost 6 moons.

Barktail-a cinnamon colored she cat with three kits, Rosekit, a cream she cat, Crystalkit, a pure white she cat, and Bugkit, a dark gray tabby tom.

ELDERS

Rockshell- a bitter gray brown tom who hates all kits and only likes dry moss and fat squirrels.

Have I informed you enough? I hope so. Here we go!

Nightpaw and her friend, Flowerpaw, were battle training with Nightpaw's mentor, Sparrowfrost, who had taken over Flowerpaw since his mate was in the nursery. Sparrowfrost said to Nightpaw,

"Keep your claws sheathed, for Starclan's sake!" Nightpaw reluctantly sheathed her claws.

"But Sparrowfrost, how will we be prepared for a real battle if we can never take our claws out?" Nightpaw pleaded. Flowerpaw stealthily snuck up behind her friend. Sunpetal, watching from the nursery, faintly smiled at her apprentice's improvisation. Flowerpaw pounced, and Nightpaw instinctively whipped out her claws and gave her friend a glancing blow to the ear, without realizing exactly who the attacker was. Lilyfire, who was made a full medicine cat because of the battle with Owlclan (happened three moons ago), when she had been everywhere at once, ran over to Flowerpaw, who's bleeding ear was staining the white fur on her head and neck.

"Nightpaw, you are in trouble!" Sparrowfrost growled. Nightpaw was too busy with her friend, who was whimpering in pain.

"Why did you do that? I was just kidding around!" Flowerpaw whimpered to her friend. Nightpaw scrambled for excuses, but Lilyfire had brought her to the medicine cat's den before she had come up with a decent one. Nightpaw nervously turned to the now seething Sparrowfrost. Sparrowfrost instantly sent her to the apprentices' den which was in a small cave near the brook. She groaned. Her sister, Juniper, was staring at her angrily. Juniper had no mentor because there weren't enough warriors. She was training on her own, and was ahead of everybody else. She was, in fact, to be made a warrior that night.

"What did you do this time?" Juniper half hissed. Nightpaw flattened her ears, and half hissed right back,

"I accidentally scratched Flowerpaw. Just mind your own business!" Juniper turned her back on Nightpaw and started to play with her bedding. It tore under Juniper's unusually sharp claws. Nightpaw decided that she wanted to hunt. Making sure nobody was watching, she snuck out of the clearing where the camp was. She saw a plump squirrel in a tree that was just before the border between Sparrowclan and Owlclan. She clambered up the tree and sloppily pounced. She missed and fell out of the tree. She fell right onto Owlclan territory. Almost instantly a warrior popped up. She was a gray cat named Stormtail, who had menacing yellow eyes, and so Nightpaw noticed, extremely sharp, unsheathed, claws. Stormtail hissed,

"Why are you on our territory?" Nightpaw said nothing, too nervous to answer. Stormtail took this as "I'm spying on you so I can attack your entire clan!" By the way, did I mention that Owlclan thinks everything could mean an attack? Stormtail attacked the scared apprentice. Nightpaw was ready. Adrenaline pumping, she slashed at the cat with her unusually long claws. They battled their way onto Sparrowclan territory. Stormtail yowled in pain as Nightclaw slashed a thin cut down her side. Nightpaw yowled too, from the same wound. Apparently Skyfeather and Berrypaw, who were out hunting, heard the yowls and ran like the wind. Berrypaw surprised the Owlclan warrior and clawed her tail. Stormtail hissed, and turned on Berrypaw. Skyfeather clawed her side. Stormtail, bloody and furious, screeched and, not even caring about the other two, jumped for Nightpaw. Nightpaw scratched her eye, causing her to yowl again and also alerting two warriors from Owlclan, Flamefoot and Raventail. They both attacked Skyfeather, thinking her the big threat. But Berrypaw was bigger. Berrypaw leaped on top of Flamefoot and sent her running for the higher mountains, sporting a slashed open back. Raventail was harder to shake off, but was soon fleeing from Skyfeather with a severly injured leg and his whimpering mate Stormtail. The three cats returned to their camp with triumph.

"Nightwing! Berryleaf! Juniperclaw!" The cats of Sparrowclan chanted.


	2. Attack

Nightwing was on her first hunting patrol as a warrior, and she was very excited. She however, was extremely nervous when she saw a plump, grayish tabby cat sitting right on the border. She cautiously approached the cat, noticing the collar around the cat's neck as she did. _A kittypet_, she thought. The cat, without moving a muscle, meowed amusedly,

"Young cat, you need to work on your stealth." Nightwing involuntarily hissed at his insult. Then she realized she'd given away her position. The motto of Sparrowclan, or, more like the motto of Sparrowfrost, was "If you give away your position, you might as well surrender, for you've got no chance left." She tried to flee before the kittypet attacked, but she could hear the kittypet chuckling. She decided to attack. She spun around and jumped at the kittypet, but the kittypet almost lazily flicked its surprisingly dagger like claw into the air. Nightwing barely dodged it in time. It went like this for a while, until Nightwing hissed, breathing heavily,

"What do you want, kittypet?" The kittypet said, "My name is Eli. I am here to talk to you. Now follow me, and you'll learn about something better than all of the clans combined." Nightwing followed.

Eli stopped at a big white fence. Nightwing knew it was a fence because Goldenstar had told them so. She heard barking on the other side of the fence, and an angered hiss. Nightwing's fur was flattened to her body. Soon, a tiny gray kitten popped out of a hole in the gate. It stopped short at the sight of Eli. The kitten's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Nightwing noticed for the first time the dominating look on Eli's face. She herself felt very small and inferior. The little kitten squeaked,

"Y-you! Don't hurt me!" The kitten screwed up its eyes and Nightwing saw for the first time a long red scratch almost touching the kitten's left yellow eye. She winced internally. It was too accurate and fine for a dog and any owl would have left more damage. It must have been a cat. Nightwing guessed Eli, from the way the kitten looked at him. Suddenly, while she was lost in thought, she heard a loud footstep and heard Eli screech something, but then felt a sharp pain in her side and everything turned black.


End file.
